


Hair of the Boy That Bit Me

by lightgetsin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin cuts his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair of the Boy That Bit Me

“What the fuck did you _do_?”

Justin glances up from the computer and gives his best sunshine smile. “Hi, honey. How was your day?”

“What did you do?” Brian repeats, taking a single step into the loft. His eyes are riveted on Justin, and he looks completely and utterly flabbergasted. Which is, really, pretty fucking funny, and sort of the response Justin as going for, anyway.

“I decided it was time for a change,” he says, reaching up to run a hand over his head. The slight prickle of the newly shorn hair on his palm is strange, but he likes it.

Brian stands a moment, the door still open, his mouth moving a little, silently. Justin watches intently, memorizing every nuance of it for later amusement and possible blackmail. He surprises Brian a lot, he knows. That’s one of the main reasons he’s stuck around so long. But Brian rarely ever lets him see it.

“You decided it was time for a change,” Brian repeats a little wonderingly.

“Yeah,” Justin says brightly. “Like it?”

Brian stands still a moment longer, then turns and closes the door with deliberate care. He crosses the loft in silence, dropping keys and briefcase in their accustomed places, then going upstairs to change out of his suit. He comes back down in very dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt, still not speaking.

Justin shrugs and turns back to his drawing. Brian will come to him in his own time. Like Mohamed and the mountain, or something. Several bad puns about slopes and peaks float into his consciousness, and Justin smirks into his cupped palm as he pretends to work.

Brian moves silently about the loft at his back. Justin does not need to look to know what he is doing. He can hear it and feel it and he knows Brian’s routines, even the ones Brian isn’t aware of. A drink of water, checking the answering machine, retrieving something from his briefcase. He gives it ten minutes, and it’s only then that he truly starts to worry. He knew Brian would be a little peeved, but this is a bit much.

“There’s no need to sulk,” he says finally, turning in the chair.

Brian is in the kitchen, and he speaks with his back still turned. “I am not sulking.”

“You’re sulking,” Justin says. “I mean, I should know. I’m a lot better at it than you are. You need to work on your long-suffering sighs. And your huffs. It’s not a sulk unless you have a good huff going for you.”

Brian turns around and glares. “I am not sulking,” he enunciates clearly. “I have no reason to sulk.”

“Sure,” Justin says. “I mean, I just got rid of one of your favorite sex toys and all.”

“Your hair was not one of my fav—“

“But I really don’t think you’re considering all the possibilities, here,” Justin sails on cheerfully. “I mean, there’s a great deal to your benefit here.”

Brian pauses, interested. “Oh?”

Justin crooks a finger at him. “C’mere.”

Brian makes a show of thinking about it, but he’s hooked and Justin knows it. He crosses the room leisurely, coming to a halt just out of arm’s reach.

“Yes?” he asks. Definitely sulking.

Justin crooks the finger again, and Brian takes one step closer. Justin sighs, rolls his eyes, and drags him in by his belt-loops.

“You’re not considering all the options,” he says, resting his chin on the button of the jeans and tilting his head back to meet Brian’s eyes. “When I said I felt like a change, that change might be for the better, you know.”

Brian frowns, and Justin can tell he’s not really believing it. He has to work hard to control a smile. He knew Brian liked his hair, of course—that would be impossible to miss. Brian had touched it an inordinate amount, sifting his fingers through it and brushing it off Justin’s forehead in quick, dismissive gestures that came with enough frequency to say something else entirely. And there had been the way he liked to slide the head of his dick through it when he had Justin on his back in the bed, just before he fucked his mouth and yeah, held handfuls of his hair. And there was that one time when he’d jacked off in it, letting Justin suck him until he was hard and aching, then finishing by wrapping a handful of hair around his cock and pumping slowly. Yeah, he knows Brian’d liked the hair, but it’s nice to know just how much.

Justin smiles up at him as winningly as he knows how, then slides his chin deliberately down the ridge of Brian’s cock, until it is resting firmly at the base. He mouths Brian for a moment, through the thick jeans, and he knows only the vague warmth from his mouth will penetrate. Brian shifts a little, and Justin smiles against his dick, before going for the zipper with his teeth.

He has to use his hands for the button, and that’s a little irritating, but one skill at a time, Justin tells himself. He has Brian’s jeans open and he mouths his dick again, this time through his briefs. He sucks at the head in quick bursts, and he knows the fabric will be getting wet and cool against Brian’s sensitive skin.

“Sit up here,” Justin says, pulling back and tugging at Brian’s hips. Brian obeys, sliding his briefs down and himself up onto the corner of the desk in one movement with the ‘I’m doing what you want for now, but this better be fucking entertaining’ look on his face. Justin gives him another smile just to piss him off, then starts licking his dick.

The head is already wet, but he spends some quality time there anyway, enough to get Brian’s hands gripping the edge of the desk more firmly. Then he works his tongue down Brian’s cock, licking in long strokes, making sure Brian is wet everywhere. He spends an extra minute nibbling at the base, then takes the balls in his mouth and licks them carefully. Brian is breathing a little unevenly now, and Justin hopes he hasn’t figured out where this is going.

Apparently he hasn’t, because the sound he makes when Justin slides down even further, slipping up between Brian’s thighs and bending his head so his newly shaven hair slowly drags over Brian’s balls is most satisfying.

“Fuck,” Brian grinds out, and Justin can see him without looking, his teeth gritted hard, his pupils dilated and his hands clenched tight. “Do that again,” Brian demands, and Justin does. He rubs the prickly fuzz against the insides of Brian’s thighs, across his balls again and again until Brian is moaning continuously, sounding almost pained, then, in a contortion of neck he can be proud of later, up the length of Brian’s cock to the head. Somewhere in there his fingers find their way to the spot just behind Brian’s balls, and he rubs there slowly, rhythmically as he lifts his head entirely away.

“Like that?” he asks.

Brian’s head has fallen back, and it looks like an effort to lift it and answer. “Suck my dick,” Brian says.

Justin grins and does. Success.

He sucks Brian in long strokes, swallowing him all the way down then drawing off, his throat and tongue working hard. His free hand slides down to work his own cock, and his fingers are still rubbing behind Brian’s balls. Brian hisses and bucks through it for a long minute, and Justin moans hard around him. He loves this, loves cock in his mouth and down his throat, the push of it on his tongue, the way he has to breathe through his nose and how that makes him a little dizzy after a while. This is it, he thinks a little hazily, this is why he can smile at people who call him ‘cocksucker,’ because he is and he fucking loves it.

Then Brian takes his head in his hands and pushes up and holds it, and he scrapes his nails over Justin’s scalp, and that’s it for Justin. He comes hard in his hand, moaning around Brian’s dick. Brian is quivering, almost and almost coming, and Justin touches his over sensitized balls, just brushes his fingers ever so lightly over them and Brian cries out and comes.

“So,” Justin says a few minutes later, “you have a problem with my new hairstyle?” They haven’t really moved, and he keeps flicking little licks at Brian’s cock from where he’s resting his head on Brian’s thigh.

“It’ll do,” Brian says mildly.

Justin considers protesting this blatant understatement, but then decides not to. Not worth the effort, and he has his answer anyway.

“Just tell me next time,” Brian adds after a moment. “You just surprised me.”

“Good,” Justin says. “Good.”


End file.
